


North Haven

by Lesphantom



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesphantom/pseuds/Lesphantom
Summary: A normal girl living alone on a farm receives four very unlikely guests...





	North Haven

I lived on a small secluded ranch in the middle of nowhere. My closest neighbors were a mile away, settled in the small town of North Haven. I took comfort in the small brood of animals that I owned. I had only a few chickens and cows but they were all like family. My favorite however, was my horse, Dakota. 

Dakota was a black mustang. He had one small white spot on his nose. From birth, Dakota had been my horse. Dakota’s mother, Dynasty had been my father’s favorite horse. When we learned that she was pregnant, I was seven. Dynasty gave birth and Dakota was drawn directly to me. 

Dakota grew up to be just as ornery as I was. During the winter, Dakota would jump the fence of the small enclosure and make his way to my window, pawing at it with his hoof until I opened it and gave him a few pets. He then would saunter back off to the enclosure and be content with his mother. Once Dynasty passed away, Dakota hung around my window a lot more. It got to the point where my father had to drag him to the enclosure every day. To compromise, I rode Dakota every day, even in the dead of winter. We were closer than any friends I had ever made. 

My parents were no longer in the picture. They were killed tragically in a motor vehicle accident about a year ago. Both of my brothers lived out of state which left me alone on the farm. I had very few friends and I had even less time to spend with them, due to my duties on the farm. After the death of my parents, my uncle Gene and aunt Ariel came to help me out for a week, dragging my cousin Vanessa with them.

Vanessa loved video games. I never really had the time for them, but I had played a few games in my younger days. Thanks to Vanessa, I was introduced to the thing that changed my life forever; Final Fantasy XV.

“Come play, Becca!” Vanessa had said with a smile.

“I’d love to ‘Nessa. I gotta take Dakota out...”

“You’re always taking that damn horse out. Can’t he wait twenty minutes?”

“He’ll freak out.” 

“Twenty minutes. That’s all I’m asking.” said Vanessa.

I sighed. “Fine. Twenty minutes.”

Twenty minutes had passed and I was hooked. Vanessa had explained the backstory to the best of her knowledge, behind each of the four main characters; Noctis, Prompto, Gladiolus, and Ignis. Of the four, the one I was immediately drawn to was Ignis. Not only was he good-looking, but he was very protective and strong. He also made food that looked absolutely amazing! 

That day, I started my day normally. I got up and made my bed. I jumped into the shower and I tied my long auburn hair into a low ponytail. I threw on a pair of faded blue jeans and a checkered blue and white shirt. I made my way down the stairs and I sat near the back door to put on my boots. Once they were on, I went outside to begin my morning routine. 

First came the ladies of the hen house. I fed the chickens and I collected the few eggs that they had laid. I let out a sigh. My prized chicken, Henrietta, hadn’t laid an egg in over two months. I knew that soon I’d have to do something about it. I had tried everything I could think of and nothing seemed to have worked.

Next came the cows. I milked the few that I hadn’t milked the day before and I fed them all. I carried the eggs and the bucket of milk back into the house. I set the eggs on the counter and the milk next to the sink. I reached into the fridge and I pulled out a carton of eggs with a label that said “TEST FIRST”. I placed the eggs into the carton and I stuck them back in the fridge. I dug around in a drawer for a funnel. I placed the funnel in a jar containing some milk. I poured the milk from the bucket into the jar.

With a heavy sigh, I put the milk back in the fridge and pulled out some tested eggs and bacon. I began cooking breakfast. As the bacon sizzled in a frying pan, I let my mind wander.

A loud bang brought me out of my daydream. It sounded like it came from the basement. I turned the bacon off and I grabbed the cast iron skillet from the rack above the stove. I slowly walked down the seventeen stairs to the basement. I ducked behind a nearby stack of boxes. I watched for a while as four men slowly regained consciousness

My hands were sweating and I nearly dropped the frying pan. The men were dressed in all black. One was wearing glasses and he was the first to look around curiously. The next to rouse was a blonde who wore a sleeveless shirt and vest. The last two rose at around the same time. One of them had a scar across his face. The last one had dark hair and he looked sleep deprived. The blonde had a panicked look on his face as he rushed toward the one with glasses.

“Where are we?” He said, looking around. “This doesn’t look like anywhere in Duscae or Leide.”

Glasses sighed. “I’m not quite sure.”

I nearly swooned at the sound of Glasses’ voice. I nearly fumbled the frying pan. I tried to quietly compose myself as I continued to eavesdrop.

“Something tells me we’re not in Eos anymore.” said Scarface.

“Tell me something I don’t know.” said the Sleepy one.

“What do we know for sure?” Glasses said.

“We were on a hunt!” said the blonde.

“Killer bees...” said the Sleepy one.

“And we got sprayed by some nasty purple gas...” said Scarface.

“The next thing ya’ know we’re here! Waking up next to a hot water heater….” the blonde said.

“So it’s obvious the gas teleported us here in some way.” said Glasses.

“But where is here?” the Sleepy one said.

My grip tightened on the frying pan as I stood up. “Um… I may be able to help with that...”

The group seemed to jump as I spoke. They eyed me. Glasses’s eyes fell on my makeshift weapon and he held up his hands. The others followed suit. I kept my eyes on all four of them, never lowering the frying pan.

“You’re at the Callahan Farm. Just outside of North Haven. I’m Rebecca Callahan.”

“I see.” said Glasses. “Thank you for clearing that up. We mean you no harm.”

“Then what the hell are you doing in my basement?” I said, trying to control the fear in my voice.

“We’re not sure ourselves!” the blonde chimed in. 

“Have you heard of Lucis?” said Scarface.

“Yeah, in a video game...” I said. 

“Video game?” Glasses said.

“Oh! L-like King’s Knight!” said Blondie.

“No… like Final Fantasy XV… One of my favorites.”

“What about Insomnia...” said Scarface.

“Yeah… Wait… Are you…?”

The closer that I looked at the group of people now staring at me, the more familiar they seemed. Scarface looked an awful lot like Gladiolus Amicitia, the King’s Shield. Glasses looked a lot like Ignis Scientia, Advisor to the Prince of Lucis. The blonde boy looked like Prompto and the Sleep deprived one looked like Prince Noctis himself. 

“I am the Prince of Lucis.” said the Sleepy one, clearing his throat.

“Wait… How the fuck…?”

“My thoughts exactly...” said Glasses.

“So, wait…” I said, pointing to each person as I spoke, “You’re Gladiolus Amicitia, you’re Prompto Argentum, and you’re Ignis Scientia?”

“Correct.” said Ignis.

“Holy shit...” I said, dropping the frying pan with a clang. 

“So, do you have any ideas on how to get us home, Miss Callahan?” Ignis said.

“No idea… I’m still kind of shocked that y’all are sitting in my basement right now….” I said.

“You mentioned North Haven. Where exactly is North Haven?” said Noctis.

“It’s a small city about a mile from here.” I said.

“We could reach it on foot then?” said Ignis.

“Yeah, probably. Or you could take my car. I hardly use it. I prefer my horse.” I said.

“Horse?” said Gladio. “That’s a bit old fashioned, don’t ya’ think?”

“Yeah, probably, but I don’t care.” I said.

“I wanna see your horse!!” said Prompto excitedly.

“That can be arranged. I was actually going to go out and take him for a ride after breakfast. Are… you guys hungry?” I said.

“Starving!!!” said Noctis.

“Yeah.” said Prompto.

Gladio and Ignis sighed but they nodded

“Lead the way, Miss Callahan.” said Ignis.

“Please, now that I know who you are and I don’t wanna kill you with a frying pan, call me Becca.”

“Pleased to meet you Becca!” said Prompto.

“Nice to meet you all too! Sorry I tried to come after you with a frying pan….” 

Gladio let out a laugh. “I would have come out with more than that...”

“It was the closest thing I had...” I said with a shrug.

“A cast-iron skillet would be a decent weapon.” said Ignis, picking up the frying pan from the ground. 

“I didn’t really know what to expect… I heard a crash and voila you all were here...”I said, taking the frying pan from Ignis.

“Hmmm...” said Ignis, placing his hand to his chin.

I grinned and I motioned for them to follow me upstairs. We climbed up the seventeen steps and we went back into my kitchen. The boys sat around my kitchen table and I began cooking once more.


End file.
